Kakashi: The end
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: If you have not read chapter 423 then don't read this, unless you want a spoiler.-One Shot-


-1Kakashi: The End

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Kakashi Hayate, the copy shinobi of Konoha, the student of the 4th Hokage, and one of the greatest geniuses that the leaf had ever produced looked up across a wrecked area. There across from him was the interment of his own doom. A nail, a simple nail from a border in the roof of a house would be what killed the mighty copy shinobi. In a sad way, it was funny, for all of his skill, it would be a single nail, that would end it, not a fancy jutsu, tricky genjutsu, or killer taijutsu combination.

Still, the man holding the nail was far from normal. He was the same one who had killed Jiraya, but at least like Jiraya, he managed to take one down with him. Still, Kakashi knew some how from the start, that this outcome was very likely. He had hoped he could of avoid this, he could of lived longer, but that just was not going to happen.

Kakashi's mind traveled to his students, his pride and legacy. Kakashi thought about Sakura, how she had changed over the years. He remembered back to when he had meet the brilliant little girl. She had been so focused on winning Sasuke. How she grew during her time on team 7, and how different she was now. Kakashi could only marvel at just how skilled she was, she was just like Tsunade . She no longer need him anymore, the lessons he had for her were not need. She had advanced past him, and right into the apprenticeship of the Hokage.

Kakashi's mind wondered to Sasuke, how he had such high expectations for him. He was like looking into the mirror, and he hope that he could fix the mistakes he had made when he grew up. Yet it was not to be, he made mistakes which went past even the one Kakashi had made. Kakashi knew he would always regret that, that he was not there to prevent Sasuke from leaving. Despite how much destiny seemed to be against this, he wished he could of saved the boy. Kakashi wondered for a second where the young man now was, and what he was up to, and wondered what reaction he would have to his first teachers death.

Kakashi thoughts then turned to the son of his teacher, Naruto. How he was ways amazed by that one, he truly was the most surprising shinobi of the leaf. He was going to be Hokage, everything in his body had told him so, forever, and he was going to surpass his teacher. Still, he hoped that the death of both of his teachers in such of short period of time didn't darken him in anyway. Not saying he hoped he didn't get avenged, but he hoped that the pain of this all, and the desire to avenge did not hit him as it did Sasuke. Still, he knew that the village in its own messed up way would take care of the boy, that Iruka would keep a look out for him.

Still, all of the images he now could think of when he thought of Team 7 where pleasant ones, ones of times of fun, times of great adventures, like the adventure near the Great Naruto Bridge or even when they had the early mission of finding that one lady's cat. They were fun, and happy, he could picture smiles on each of their faces, even Sasuke. Yes, it was right for him to of pasted that team, they were a perfect mix.

Kakashi's mind went farther back, and remembered his own time as a gennin, and his team. He remembered Rin, and Obito. His mind remember images of their adventures, how they had been so much like his gennin team. He smiled thinking of Obito's stupid questions, or Rins attempts to woo him to fall for her. Yeah, things really did have a circular effect to them. He wondered which of the three he had would take his role next. He smiled as he thought of the image of Naruto in his place, or Sasuke having to deal with the same problems he had. It would of brought a smile, had he the energy to do so. He knew he would see all of his teammates again. He was going to be in for one heck of a reunion in a few seconds. He would see so many of his old friends, Asuma, Obito, Rin, Minato, Jiraya, and him.

Kakashi had always had a small part of him, which wondered what his father would say about his change. He knew that his father was not a normal shinobi, in fact he had been just as bright of star as he was. Yet, history repeats again, and like his own father, he was now to be cut down before his time. Still, he had missed his father for so long, and now…now he would be able to see him again, and talk about things. It would be good, he thought about it for a second, wondering how would react when he saw his father.

Kakashi wonder about other things as well, he wondered how Gai would react to learning his eternal rival would no longer be there to challenge. That was something he would also somewhat miss, the challenges though annoying were well Gai, the closest thing he had left to a old friend. Kakashi wondered what Tsunade would do to learn she was down another person who she valued so highly, Yamato, when he found out that his old mentor died, leaving him in charge of his team, or Kurenai when she found out the Jounin teacher's of her year where now down to two.

Some thing hit him, that one of the Sarutobis would say. That the shinobi of Konoha possessed the will of fire, that this will would not die out, but move from generation to generation. His flame was at a end, and he knew that the next generations flame would some how just be as bright.

A/N- well, I just felt like I had to write that, I was going to work on something else till I read chapter 423. Then I had to write this after that. I hope you liked it, review if you feel like it, and thanks again for reading this.


End file.
